PRinS: Evil's True Plan is Achieved
by Super ZEO Silver
Summary: This is my version of Power Rangers in Space


Power Rangers in Space "The United Alliance of Evil's True Plan is Achieved" By Derek C. Williams  
  
Legal Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in this fan-fic except for the idea behind the Psycho Rangers being human, not monsters. Also, the idea behind the Lightstar Rangers is my creation. The rest of the characters Kimberly, Jason, Zack, Billy, Trini, Tommy, and the rest of the people from the Power Ranger Universe are the property of SABAN Entertainment.  
  
Authors Note: This is a twist on the Power Rangers story. The upcoming chapters take place during the time the Rangers were in outer space. The story arch from the show will play a small part in this fanfic. The Rangers will morph by calling out the same thing they did in the Television series with the exception that they will call out their respective colors. In this story there will be three different teams of Rangers. One team will be the same team from Power Rangers: in Space, the second team will be the Lightstar Rangers the other team will be the Psycho Rangers. Both teams will wear their respective suits as worn in Power Rangers in Space, for information on what they look like look-up information on 'Denji Sentai Megaranger and Jaden Sentai Nejiranger.' The Astro team will control the Astro Mega Ship, Delta Mega Ship, and the Mega Voyager. The Lightstar team will control the Beta Megaship. The Psycho Rangers will be comprised of almost all of the former Power Rangers seen through out my Fanfics. In this fanfic Karone is already one of the Astro Rangers since Darkonda never captured her. Also, in this story Zhane was never put into a cryogenic tube. This story is written in the Memory of Thuy Trang, the first Yellow Ranger.  
  
Time Line: This story will start shortly before T.J. and the others arrived on the Astro Mega Ship. Also, start just before Derek locates the Lightstar morphers on board the Beta Mega Ship.  
  
Chapter One  
  
"The Search for Zordon Begins"  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------  
  
Part One  
  
"The Coming of the Astro, and the Lightstar Power Rangers"  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------  
  
Personal Journal of Derek C. Williams (Silver Turbo Ranger): June 30, 1997  
  
I know it has been over two months since my last journal entry. A lot has happened since April 14, 1997, two days after the Power Chamber was destroyed the Turbo Rangers left for outer space to rescue Zordon. Two months after they left I got a communication from the Blue Centurion saying that there was a gift left onboard the Beta Mega Ship, for me. Also, he may have located Astronema. I truly hope so, because I do not know how much longer I can live with out her. End of journal entry. ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ------------------------------- B.E.T.A.: Derek, I am picking up another Mega Ship on approach. They will be in visual range in 3.5 hours.  
  
Derek: Ok, B.E.T.A. you would not have any idea where the surprise that the Blue Centurion left onboard is.  
  
B.E.T.A.: Derek, the surprise that was left for you by the Blue Centurion is the Power Vault. The access code for the Power Vault is your name (Last name 1st, First name 2nd) and your Ranger Power along with your handprint.  
  
After hearing that Derek headed for the Power Vault on Deck C of the Beta Mega Ship. The whole time wondering what the surprise that the Blue Centurion had left for him was?  
  
Derek (putting his hand on the hand plate): Computer recognize Williams, Derek C. Silver Turbo Rescue Ranger.  
  
At that moment the Power Vault opened to reveal seven Power Morphers that looked like miniature computers.  
B.E.T.A.: Derek, that other Mega Ship is in viewing range.  
Derek: All right B.E.T.A. I am on my way. Raise shields and go to red alert, but do not arm weapons.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ------------------------------- Meanwhile on board the Astro Mega Ship  
  
Andros: Alpha-6, can you identify that ship?  
  
Alpha-6: No I cannot Andros.  
  
Marissa: Andros, I think I recognize that ship. I think it is the Beta Mega Ship!  
  
Karone: What is the Beta Mega Ship?  
  
Ashley: If that truly is the Beta Mega Ship, then that means that Derek is on board?  
  
Zhane: Who is Derek?  
  
T.J.: Derek was the leader of the Turbo Rescue Rangers, but we lost sight of him after we left to locate Zordon.  
  
D.E.C.A.: The approaching ship has raised its shields, but did not arm its weapons. ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ------------------------------- On board the Beta Mega Ship  
  
Derek: B.E.T.A. do you have any idea on why we have seven Lightstar Morphers, and I am the only one on board?  
  
B.E.T.A.: Derek, the Light Star powers were meant as an upgrade to the Turbo-Rescue Powers, so only people who have been touched by Ranger Powers can use them. I have already located six other suitable candidates to take on the Lightstar Powers.  
  
Derek: Ok teleport them to the Beta Mega ship then.  
  
B.E.T.A.: Locking on to them now. They should be on the Bridge momentarily.  
  
Zack: What am I doing back on the Beta Mega Ship again?  
  
Amy: Derek, where am I?  
  
Elizabeth and Marcus: Who are you people?  
  
Derek: People please calm down; the reason you have been brought here is to become Power Rangers again. As for you Elizabeth and Marcus is it? I do not know why you two have been brought here; I have never seen you two before?  
  
Marcus: Well my name is Marcus Williams, son of Ninjor and Dimitria and former White Samurai Ranger, and my companion's name is Elizabeth Scott former Yellow Samurai Ranger, and my wife.  
  
Elizabeth: I am also, the cousin of Jason Lee Scott.  
  
Derek: The two of you must have been members of the East Coast Rangers under the Mentorship of Allura of KO-35.  
  
Elizabeth: Yeah how did you know?  
  
Derek: Well let me introduce the others on board and myself. My name Derek Williams, son of Zordon and Zoltanna of Eltare former Silver Turbo Rescue Ranger.  
  
Zack: My name Zack Taylor former White Super ZEO Ranger. This lovely lady next to me is my wife Alicia Hart daughter of Dark Specter and Allura of KO- 35 former Purple Super ZEO Ranger.  
  
Amy: I am Amy Cranston the former Yellow Shogun Ranger and sister of Billy Cranston.  
  
Maria: I am Maria Stewart the former Green Turbo Rescue Ranger and the sister of Justin Stewart. Now Derek will you please tell me why we are here?  
  
Derek: As I said I need you six to join me and become the Lightstar Power Rangers.  
  
All at once: Count us in.  
  
Derek: Zack you will be Lightstar Black, Alicia you will be Lightstar Pink, Amy you will be Lightstar Yellow, Elizabeth you will be Lightstar Blue, Marcus you will be Lightstar Red, Maria you will be Lightstar White, and I will be Lightstar Gold.  
  
B.E.T.A.: Derek, I recommend you guys Morph the other Mega Ship is hailing us.  
  
Derek: Guys, you heard her 'Lets Warp!' Lightstar Gold  
  
Zack: Lightstar Black  
  
Amy: Lightstar Yellow  
  
Alicia: Lightstar Pink  
  
Elizabeth: Lightstar Blue  
  
Marcus: Lightstar Red  
  
Maria: Lightstar White  
  
Lightstar Silver: B.E.T.A., hail the other Mega Ship!  
  
B.E.T.A.: They are hailing us Derek!  
  
Derek: On Screen!  
  
Just then the image of the star field faded into another group of Rangers in suits similar to that of the Lightstar Rangers appeared on the screen.  
  
Lightstar Gold: Rangers, who might you, be?  
  
Astro Red: I am Astro Red the leader of the Astro Team, and who might you be?  
  
Lightstar Gold: I am Lightstar Gold the leader of the Lightstar Rangers. What is your mission Astro Red?  
  
Astro Red: We out here trying to rescue Zordon from Dark Specter, and yourself.  
  
Lightstar Gold: That somewhat coincides with our mission, because we are trying to rescue Kimberly Hart from Dark Specter.  
  
Astro Red: I do not believe I know that name.  
  
Lightstar Gold: I have an idea, since we are in orbit of Earth why don't we all meet at the Power Chamber, so we can all introduce ourselves.  
  
Astro Blue: I thought Divatox destroyed the Power Chamber. Also, how come you know about the Power Chamber anyway?  
  
Lightstar Gold: Meet us there and you will find out. B.E.T.A. end communications with the Astro Megaship.  
  
B.E.T.A.: COMMUNICATIONS ENDED.  
  
Derek: Team let us head down to the Power Chamber and meet with our new friends shall we.  
  
Marcus: Let's, but I do have one question what is the Power Chamber?  
  
Alicia: Do not worry Marcus we will show you.  
  
Derek: Marcus, the Power Chamber was the base of operations for the West Coast Power Rangers. ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------------------- Meanwhile in another part of the Universe  
  
Tommy: Why have you brought all of us former rangers here Kimberly?  
  
Astronema: I told you all before my name is no longer Kimberly it is Astronema the Princess of all that is evil. The reason I have brought all here is because Tommy you are the only one left to be turned into one of my own team of Rangers known as the Psycho Rangers, and there is nothing you can do about it!  
  
Sabrina: Come on my love join us, so we can help Astronema to take over the universe! Plus if the Derek and the others were worried about us they would have come looking for us. I mean we have been gone for close to a year and no one has come looking.  
  
Tommy: Sabrina, you are right I guess Derek must think we are dead. Astronema what must we do to help you?  
  
Astronema: Ecliptor, bring me the Psycho Morphers! Also, my rangers you have the ability to change your outer costumes to make the citizens think you are the good rangers. They way you access your new powers is by yelling your psycho colors. Your powers are as follows:  
  
Tommy Oliver- you will be known as Psycho Red Katherine Hilliard (Williams) - you will be known as Psycho Yellow Aisha Campbell - you will be known as Psycho Pink Adam Park - you will be known as Psycho Blue Justin Stewart - you will be known as Psycho Black Jason Scott - you will be known as Psycho Gold Trini Kwan - you will be known as Psycho Purple Rocky DeSantos - you will be know as Psycho Silver Emily Johnson - you will be known as Psycho Green Sabrina Williams - you will be know as Psycho Orange  
  
Astronema: I am also going to pair you all up since by some dumb luck I was able to get an equal number of boys and girls. The coupling will be as follows:  
  
Tommy and Sabrina Katherine and Rocky Jason and Emily Aisha and Adam Justin and Trini Justin: I do not think you realize my Lady, but I am only 14 years old, and Trini is like 17 years old.  
  
Astronema: My dear Justin, I separated you from your friends for about 3 days if you remember, during that time you were in another dimension. In that dimension time moves a little faster than it does here and 3 days here is like 3 years there. You are now seventeen.  
  
Jason: What is the point of this coupling Astronema?  
  
Astronema: The reason for this is so that if you want help keep the psycho line going through your family line you can. I also encourage you to do what ever you want with each other. Especially since once you all morph you will be linked to your significant other, in other words you will all fall in love with your partner. Now if any of you were dating before you morph, your love will grow stronger.  
  
Ecliptor: The Astro Rangers are meeting with a new group of Space Rangers at the old Power Chamber.  
  
Tommy: My Princess let us introduce ourselves to our old friends.  
  
Astronema: That is a great idea just remember not to let on that you are the old rangers. Also, Rangers before I forget you all have the ability to change your outward appearance when you are de-morphed.  
  
Tommy: Well team it is Psycho time! Psycho Red!  
  
Katherine: Psycho Yellow!  
  
Aisha: Psycho Pink!  
  
Adam: Psycho Blue!  
  
Justin: Psycho Black!  
  
Jason: Psycho Gold!  
  
Trini: Psycho Purple!  
  
Rocky: Psycho Silver!  
  
Emily: Psycho Green!  
  
Sabrina: Psycho Orange! ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------  
  
End of Part One  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------  
  
Part Two  
  
"The Psycho Rangers Reign of Terror"  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------------------- Just as the Psycho Rangers were racing through space towards Earth, the Astro Rangers were about to meet the Lightstar Rangers for the very first time.  
  
Lightstar Gold: Astro Rangers welcome to the Power Chamber. I think before we go any farther we should introduce ourselves unmorphed.  
  
Astro Red: I agree. How about my team goes first? Astro Rangers Power Down! My name is Andros  
  
Karone: My name is Karone, and I am Andros's sister.  
  
Zhane: My name is Zhane  
  
T.J.: My name T.J. Johnson.  
  
Carlos: My name is Carlos  
  
Cassie: my name is Cassie Chan  
  
Ashley: my name is Ashley Hammond.  
  
Marissa: My name is Marissa Williams, daughter of Ninjor and Dimitria, and I am the cousin of Derek son Zordon, and Zoltanna.  
  
Lightstar Gold: Well it is nice to meet you all. I guess it is our turn, Lightstar Rangers power down! My name is Derek; I am the son of Zordon and Zoltanna. Also, I am the stepson of Lord Zedd.  
  
Zack: My name is Zack Taylor, the former Black Morphin, and the former White Super ZEO Ranger.  
  
Amy: I am Amy Cranston, the sister of Billy Cranston. I am the former Yellow Shogun Ranger.  
  
Alicia: I am Alicia Hart-Taylor, the daughter of Dark Specter and Allura of KO-35, and sister of Astronema. Also, I am the former Purple Super ZEO Ranger.  
  
Elizabeth: I am Elizabeth Scott, cousin to Jason Scott. Also, I am the former Yellow Samurai Ranger under the Mentorship of Allura of KO-35.  
  
Marcus: I am Marcus Williams, the son of Ninjor and Dimitria. Also, I am the former White Samurai Ranger under the mentorship of Allura of KO-35.  
  
Maria: I am Maria Stewart, the former Green Turbo Rescue Ranger. Also, I am sister of Justin Stewart, the former Green Turbo Ranger.  
  
Marissa: Well cousin it is nice to see you again. I do not understand what is going on, I thought that after that Super ZEO fiasco Zordon said there should not be two teams of Power Rangers at the same time.  
  
Derek: That is true Marissa, but my father said that if there ever comes a time of great need then two teams are allowed. I would consider the capturing of Zordon and the rescuing of our other friends a time a great need. Wouldn't you dear cousin? Oh, Marissa, before I forget I think you should spend time with Marcus besides he is your brother.  
  
Marcus: Derek, are you telling me that this is the daughter that my father was always talking about?  
  
Derek: That is correct cousin. Now Andros with the introductions completed. How should we handle the search for Zordon?  
  
Andros: That is something that you and I need to discuss, especially since Zordon is your father.  
  
Derek: That is a more reason you and your team to handle the search for Zordon, and me and my team handle the search for Astronema, and our friends. ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------  
  
Meanwhile in Angle Grove  
  
Tommy: Team I think it is time that we morph and wreak havoc on this poor and defenseless city.  
  
Sabrina: I have an idea my love why do we not morph into the good rangers and give them a bad name if you know what I mean?  
  
Tommy: Well team you heard her. Those of you that have opposites in the ranks of the Lightstar Rangers morph into them. Then those of you with duplicates in the ranks of the Astro Rangers become them. It is Morphin' Time. Psycho Red! Transform into Astro Red.  
  
Katherine: Psycho Yellow! Transform into Lightstar Yellow!  
  
Aisha: Psycho Pink! Transform into Lightstar Pink  
  
Adam: Psycho Blue! Transform into Lightstar Blue  
  
Justin: Psycho Black! Transform into Astro Black  
  
Jason: Psycho Gold! Transform into Lightstar Gold  
  
Trini: Psycho Purple! Transform into Astro Purple  
  
Rocky: Psycho Silver! Transform into Astro Silver  
  
Emily: Psycho Green! Transform into Lightstar Green  
  
Sabrina: Psycho Orange! Transform into Astro Orange.  
  
Psycho Rangers (All): Psycho Rangers!  
  
Just as the evil Psycho Rangers the good rangers were still in the Power Chamber deciding on which part of the universe each group will search. ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------  
  
Back at the Power Chamber  
  
Derek: Andros, this is what we will do I will handle all of the solar systems close the Sol system, and your team will take all of the solar systems close to KO-35.  
  
Andros: That sounds like a good plan.  
  
. Before any of the other Rangers could respond the alarms went off. Then in a nearby holding area a robot that looked like Alpha- 6 popped out.  
  
Mysterious Robot: Rangers my name is Omega-3 I was Allura's assistant on the east coast rangers. I will your new assistant whenever you are on Earth.  
  
Elizabeth: Omega, it is good to see you again, now why did the alarms go off?  
  
Omega-3: Rangers observe the viewing globe!  
  
Derek: This cannot be right those rangers look like different members of both of our teams.  
  
Andros: I have heard a rumor about a team of evil power morphers that could give their users the ability to take on the form of any good ranger. Also, these morphers would allow the users to change their humanoid appearance.  
  
Marcus: My father once told me about these morphers that called the Psycho Morphers that could do what you described.  
  
Alicia: Those Morphers do exist they are in the possession of my father, that means that they are most likely in the hands of my sister.  
  
Derek: That does not sound good. Andros, you and your team take the psycho's in the park, and we will handle the ones in the warehouse district. Lightstar team I think it is time to morph. Lets Warp.Lightstar Gold!  
  
Zack: Lightstar Green!  
  
Amy: Lightstar Yellow!  
  
Alicia: Lightstar Pink!  
  
Elizabeth: Lightstar Blue!  
  
Marcus: Lightstar Red!  
  
Maria: Lightstar White!  
  
Andros: Guys, you heard Derek. Let's Rocket.Astro Red!  
  
Karone: Astro Purple!  
  
Zhane: Astro Silver!  
  
T.J.: Astro Blue!  
  
Carlos: Astro Black!  
  
Cassie: Astro Yellow!  
  
Ashley: Astro Pink!  
  
Marissa: Astro Orange! ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------------------- In the Warehouse District  
  
Derek: What do you guys think you are doing?  
  
Lightstar Yellow (Psycho): We are having a bake sale, what do you think we are doing? Our Princess has ordered us to discredit and destroy you.  
  
Amy: I do not know how you think you can discredit us? Especially in our white area we have multi-colored squares, along with a golden shield as part of our uniform, and you do not have shield, and have black squares on yours. Also, we are better fighters.  
  
Lightstar Pink (Psycho): Yes, but we have one advantage over you good rangers. We will not feel remorse when we destroy lives, like you do.  
  
Derek: I do not know who you really are, but right you are our enemies and we will stop you. Even if it means we have to destroy you. Now why do you not switch back into your real suits, so we can get on with this fight.  
  
Lightstar Yellow (Psycho): Well Psycho's you heard him. Lets transform into our true forms.  
  
Psycho Yellow: Psycho Ranger Transform! Psycho Yellow!  
  
Psycho Pink: Psycho Ranger Transform! Psycho Pink!  
  
Psycho Blue: Psycho Ranger Transform! Psycho Blue!  
  
Psycho Gold: Psycho Ranger Transform! Psycho Gold!  
  
Psycho Green: Psycho Ranger Transform! Psycho Green!  
  
Psycho Rangers (All): Psycho Rangers!  
  
After the smoke cleared it was obvious that the Psycho's were more than they appeared. Their uniforms look like suits of armor with only boarders with their ranger color. ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------------------- Meanwhile in the Park  
  
Astro Red: Well, well, well, if it is not the Psycho Rangers, I thought I destroyed you Aris?  
  
Psycho Red: You may have destroyed the previous holders of these powers, but we are the new and improve models. Also, from what I remember the originals were mindless robots compared to what we are.  
  
The battles that both groups were fighting were going nowhere fast. It seemed like that the Psycho Rangers knew every move that the Astro and Lightstar counter-parts were going to make.  
  
Astro Pink: Andros, I do not know how much longer we can keep this up. These Psycho Rangers know almost as well know ourselves. I think we should call Derek we are going to need his help. Psycho Pink: Actually we know you better than you know yourselves. I would not try calling your friends the Lightstar Rangers, they are in more trouble than they can handle.  
  
Just then both groups of Psycho Rangers were teleported back to wince they came.  
  
Astro Purple: Where did they go off to, they had us beaten. I am not complaining or anything. Also, brother I am receiving a message from D.E.C.A. Go ahead D.E.C.A.  
  
D.E.C.A.: Rangers, I am picking up an automated distress signal from the Lightstar Rangers.  
  
Astro Red: Team, I think we better get to their location, and find out what the problem is?  
  
Then the Astro Rangers teleported to the Lightstar Rangers location, and what they found was not pretty.  
  
Marissa: Omega, I think you better teleport my cousin and his team to the infirmary at the Power Chamber.  
  
Omega-3: I am teleporting them now, you all better get back here anyway, there is someone here that wants to talk to you.  
  
Andros: We are on our way.  
  
Then after the injured Lightstar Rangers were teleported to the Power Chamber and the Astro Rangers, and then did the same.  
  
Marissa: Omega, is my cousin going to be all right?  
  
Omrga-3: Marissa, I do not know? He and his team have been severely injured. Marissa, why do you not go into the infirmary, and stay by their side until they do wake up.  
  
Marissa: I will do that. ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------------------- Meanwhile back aboard the Dark Fortress  
  
Tommy: Astronema, why did you pull us away? I mean we had them beaten one more major attack could have destroyed them.  
  
Astronema: Psycho Red, I do not want them destroyed just yet. First, I want them beaten physically, mentally, and then you can destroy them.  
  
Katherine: Well, I think we have beaten them both physically, and mentally already?  
  
Astronema: What do you mean Psycho Yellow?  
  
Katherine: Well, look at the facts. The Lightstar Rangers are in a coma, which will put the Astro Rangers at a slight disadvantage at least mentally.  
  
Astronema: Psycho Yellow, I like the way you think. Now Psycho Rangers, you all may go with your significant others to your respective quarters.  
  
With that order, the Psycho Rangers each paired off with the ones Astronema paired them with and went to their separate rooms.  
  
Astronema: Ecliptor, I want you to do me a favor.  
  
Ecliptor: What favor may that be my dear Princess Astronema?  
  
Astronema: I want you to find a way teleport the Lightstar Gold Ranger to the Dark Fortress, so we can make him one of us. Also, I need my sweet Prince back on my side.  
  
Ecliptor: I will get right on it my Princess. ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------------------- Back inside the Power Chamber (infirmary)  
  
Derek (Barely conscience): Why Katherine, why?  
  
Marissa: Derek, what do you mean "Why Katherine, why?"  
  
Amy: Marissa, what is happening?  
  
Marissa: Amy, you are awake, thank heavens, we thought you were going to be in that coma for a long time.  
  
While Marissa was trying to figure out what Derek was talking about, a familiar face had returned to help out.  
  
Omega-3: Rangers, may I present the Phantom Ranger a.k.a. Billy Cranston.  
  
Marissa: Omega, I am sorry to interrupt, but this important.  
  
Andros: What is it Marissa?  
  
Marissa: Well it is two things. One, Amy is awake, and the second thing is that Derek keeps muttering something.  
  
Billy: What is it he keeps saying, Marissa? Also, could I please see my sister?  
  
Marissa: Yes, you can. The thing Derek keeps saying is "Why Katherine, why?" What could that mean?  
  
Karone: Omega, could you please bring up Derek's Profile onto the viewing screen.  
  
Omega-3: I will try, but I am not to familiar with these systems.  
  
Andros: I know someone who is though. D.E.C.A. could you please teleport Alpha to the Power Chamber.  
  
Alpha-6: What is the problem Andros?  
  
Karone: Alpha, I am the one that needs you. I would like to see the Derek's Ranger Profile please.  
  
Alpha-6: What has happened to Derek?  
  
Andros: He is a coma, but he keeps saying "Why Katherine, why?"  
  
Alpha-6: I will let you see Derek's Profile, but I need a former Power Rangers access code. Billy, if you would not mind please?  
  
Billy: I will do it. Computer recognize, Cranston, Billy Phantom Ranger.  
  
Power Chamber Computer: Access granted.  
  
Billy: Show us the record of Derek C. Williams the Gold Lightstar Ranger.  
  
Ranger Profile of Derek C. Williams Gold Lightstar Ranger:  
Name: Derek C. Williams  
  
Parents: Zordon and Zoltanna of Eltaire Siblings: Cousin Marissa Williams Orange Astro Ranger Cousin Marcus Williams Red Lightstar Ranger Sister Sabrina Williams Former Emerald Green Dark & Super ZEO Ranger Sister Kat Hilliard (Williams) Former Yellow Turbo Ranger Powers: Dino, Thunder, Super Thunder, Shogun, Dark ZEO, Super ZEO, Silver Turbo, Silver Turbo Rescue, & Gold Lightstar. Zords: Stegasaurus, Panther, Super Panther, Hawk, Super ZEO Zord One, Silver Thunder Bolt, Silver Thunder Enforcer.  
  
Karone: Omega, could this Katherine person; Derek has been talking about in his sleep, be one of these Psycho Rangers?  
  
Omega-3: It is possible, but without seeing them morph or de-morph we will never know.  
  
Billy: Wait a minute it is a definite possibility that she is not the only former ranger that became a psycho ranger.  
  
Andros: Why would you say that?  
  
Just then the door to the infirmary opened, and who came out surprised every one. ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------  
  
End of Chapter One  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------------------- Chapter Two "The Truth Behind The Psycho Rangers" ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------------------- Derek (groggy): I will answer that.  
  
Alpha-6: Derek, you should be in bed.  
  
Derek: Alpha, I have to say this. Astro Rangers and Lightstar Rangers, what I am about to say is something I should have said when we first met.  
  
About a year ago, I was part of the Power Rangers Turbo the team consisted of the following Rangers: Tommy Oliver - Red Lightning Turbo Ranger Justin Stewart - Desert Thunder Turbo Ranger Adam Park - Mountain Blaster Turbo Ranger Katherine Hilliard (Williams) - Dune Star Turbo Ranger Aisha Campbell - Wind Chaser Turbo Ranger Emily Johnson - White Lighting Turbo Ranger Derek Williams - Silver Thunderbolt Turbo Ranger Then 6 months into our fight against Divatox, The whole Turbo team except for me disappeared, also the following former Rangers also disappeared: Jason Lee Scott - Gold ZEO Ranger Trini Kwan - Former Aqua-Marine Super/Dark ZEO Ranger Rocky DeSantos - Former Green ZEO Ranger That is when my father Zordon found out he had to leave for Eltair, but he told me that if the Psycho Rangers ever came to Earth I would be able to access a certain file by stating my Name and my Ranger Power. Lets just hope it works.  
  
Derek: Computer Recognize, Williams, Derek C., Gold Lightstar Ranger, Son of Zordon, and Zoltanna of Eltair  
  
Power Chamber: Code Part one accepted, but still need Code Part Two to access the information about the Psycho Rangers.  
  
Derek: Code Part Two, who has the second part of the code?  
  
Power Chamber Computer: The second part of the code would be the voiceprint of some one related to you or Zordon.  
  
Marissa: Cousin, why do I not try?  
  
Derek: Go ahead it could not hurt.  
  
Marissa: Computer Recognize, Williams, Marissa A., Orange Astro Ranger, Daughter of Ninjor of the Desert of Despair, and Dimitria of Inquirous.  
  
Power Chamber Computer: Code Part Two accepted, here is the information you requested about the Psycho Rangers.  
  
Psycho Rangers are the truest form of evil ranger ever devised. Their power comes from Dark Specter himself they have the ability to take on the characteristics of any Power Ranger morphed or unmorphed.  
  
Andros: Derek, that is not good, then how can we tell who they really are?  
  
Derek: Thanks to my future Father-in-law he told me who he had in mind to become the Psycho Rangers when I was a member of the Dark ZEO Rangers.  
  
Ashley: Then who are they?  
  
Derek: Computer could you please play my first personal journal entry after I became Super ZEO Ranger I - Silver. The access code is Williams, Derek C. Super ZEO Ranger I - Silver.  
  
Power Chamber Computer: Access code accepted awaiting the Password.  
  
Derek: The password is [my one true love].  
  
Power Chamber Computer: Password is correct. Beginning Personal Journal of Derek C. Williams, Gold Lightstar Ranger.  
  
Personal Journal of Derek C. Williams (Super ZEO Silver Ranger): January 2, 1996  
  
The reason I am writing this journal entry is because of something that Dark Specter told my crew and I when we worked for him as the Dark ZEO Rangers. Dark Specter told us that he was planning to empower the Psycho Morphers and give them to members of the current team of good Rangers. Of course I did not believe him, but because I was still destined to marry his daughter Astronema so he gave me the list of the good Power Rangers that he was going to pick to be his Psycho Rangers. The complete list is as follows:  
  
Thomas Oliver - ZEO Ranger I - Red Katherine Hilliard (Williams) - ZEO Ranger II - Yellow Aisha Campbell - ZEO Ranger IV - Pink Adam Park - ZEO Ranger III - Blue Jason Lee Scott - ZEO Ranger VI - Gold Trini Kwan - Super ZEO Ranger III - Aqua Marine Rocky DeSantos - ZEO Ranger V - Green Emily Johnson - ZEO Ranger VII - Orange Sabrina Williams - Super ZEO Ranger VII - Emerald Green  
  
The next thing Dark Specter went on to mention that he was going to pick a young child to also become one of his Psycho Rangers. That child was Justin Stewart. I can never let my father know about this because he would try to stop it, and that could ruin the future.  
  
End of Personal Journal  
  
Derek: As you can see that is why I was wondering why Katherine would join the side of evil.  
  
Just then the alarms went off.  
  
Omega-3: Rangers, it looks like half of the Psycho Rangers are in Angel Grove Park.  
  
Andros: Where is the other half?  
  
Alpha-6: According to the computer the other half are on their way towards KO-35.  
  
Derek: Andros, you and your team should head to KO-35, and take care of your home planet, and my team will save Earth.  
  
Marissa: Derek, we cannot just leave you and your team to fend of the Psycho Rangers.  
  
Derek: Do not worry about us cousin remember you are not on my team anymore, so please help Andros, and his friends.  
  
Marissa: I will, but Derek you and Marcus better be careful with us having no idea what happened to my father or mother, you and Marcus are the only good members of my family left.  
  
Andros: Astro team let us head to KO-35, and stop the Psycho Rangers. Lets go Alpha!  
  
Derek: Lightstar Rangers, I guess we should get to the park, and stop the Psycho Rangers!  
  
Zack: Lets do it Derek!  
  
Derek: Lets Warp! Lightstar Gold!  
  
Zack: Lightstar Black!  
  
Amy: Lightstar Yellow!  
  
Elizabeth: Lightstar Blue!  
  
Alicia: Lightstar Pink!  
  
Marcus: Lightstar Red!  
  
Maria: Lightstar White!  
  
Billy: Phantom Power!  
  
Lightstar Gold: Billy, this is not your fight.  
  
Phantom Ranger: Derek, I am a Power Ranger, and when my friends go into battle I go with them. ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------  
  
End of Chapter Two  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------------------- Chapter Three "The Return of the Super ZEO Rangers" Part One The Beta Megaship ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------  
  
Personal Journal of Derek C. Williams (Gold Lightstar Ranger): August 5, 1997  
  
The past two months have been real hectic. I mean we have been fighting both the Psycho Rangers and all of the other forces of Dark Specter. Also, from what I found out from Andros, that every good planet has been conquered by Astonema, and Dark Specter. I am beginning to wonder if we will ever find my father, or ever be able to turn Astonema back into Kimberly, my one true love. I really miss her, and want her by my side as soon as possible. Well I do not know if I will be recording another Journal entry anytime soon, because we have just entered orbit of Eltar. The reason we are at Eltar is that I have brought the Super ZEO Crystal's in an effort to see if they may cure the Psycho Rangers, Astonema left in command on Eltar. Those Psycho Rangers are as follows:  
  
Jason Lee Scott - Psycho Gold - Former Super ZEO Gold  
  
2. Trini Kwan - Psycho Purple - Former Super ZEO Aqua-Marine  
  
3. Rocky DeSantos - Psycho Silver - Former ZEO Green  
  
Emily Johnson - Psycho Green - Former ZEO Orange Sabrina Williams - Psycho Orange - Former Super ZEO Emerald Green I really hope it woks because it would mean that I could be one step closer to saving Kimberly. End of Personal Journal Entry.  
  
Marcus: Cousin, you better get up to the bridge. I think you are going to want to see this.  
  
Derek: Marcus, I am on way. Also, have the rest of the Rangers report to the bridge as well. I think I have found out a way to help the Psycho's at least the ones on Eltar.  
  
Maria: What do you mean, Derek, you may have found a way to turn the Psycho Rangers good?  
  
Derek: Remember when we stopped by the Planet Triforia?  
  
Alicia: Yeah, but what does that have to do with anything?  
  
Derek: Well, while we were there, I persuaded the King of Triforia, to give me the Super Zeonizers, and the Golden Power Staff. My plan is to find some way to force the Psycho Rangers to de-morph, and switch their morphers, just like Katherine did for me when I was under the spell of the Dark ZEO Crystals.  
  
Amy: Are you sure that will work?  
  
Derek: I certainly hope so. From what I can gather is that the Psycho Rangers, are not under any spell, so I am hoping turning them good will be easy. Also, the only ones going down to Eltar will be Billy and I.  
  
Zack: Man, are you sure?  
  
Billy: Rangers, Derek and I have the best chance of getting by any security that the Psycho Rangers may have installed. Do not worry if we need you we will call you, so be ready! Ready Derek, lets go? Shift into Turbo Rescue! Phantom Ranger Power!  
  
Derek: Lets Warp! Lightstar Gold! ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------  
  
End of Part One  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------  
  
Part Two  
  
The Planet of Eltar  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------------------- Psycho Gold: I cannot believe how easy it was to take this planet over after Zordon was captured.  
  
Psycho Green: I know my love I cannot wait until Astronema gives us the power to rule this planet.  
  
Just then, as if out of nowhere a beam of unimaginable force knocked down the gloating lovebirds.  
  
Psycho Gold: What the Hell was that?  
  
Cosmic Gold: That would have to be us. Now Psycho's will you come quietly or will we have to hurt you?  
  
Psycho Green: Who the hell are you guys, because you are not Power Rangers.  
  
Cosmic Red: Well that is where you are wrong, because my dear Emily we are the Power Rangers. Just not the ones you have been fighting.  
  
Psycho Gold: Wait a minute I remember you now you are the Cosmic Rangers? Where there not 9 of you?  
  
Before the Cosmic Rangers could respond seven more figures approached, three of them stood next to the Psycho Rangers, and the other two though perplexed stood next to the Cosmic Rangers.  
  
Derek (C. Gold): Derek, What are you doing here?  
  
Derek (L. Gold): I was about to ask you the same thing.  
  
Kimberly (Red): Hey you two we do have 5 Psycho's to take care of.  
  
Derek (C. Gold): You are right my love. We will have to finish this discussion at a later date, Derek.  
  
Psycho Gold: Well it looks like that we still out number you 5 to 4.  
  
Lisa: How about we make it 5 to 5 Psycho Rangers.  
  
Psycho Gold: Well who ever you are, how good of you to join this little party.  
  
Billy: Hey Derek I think we should Morph and take care of these monsters.  
  
Derek (L. Gold): Billy, I think you are right. Let's Warp! Lightstar Gold!  
  
Billy: Shift into Turbo Rescue! Phantom Ranger Power!  
  
Derek (C. Gold): Let us do this my love. It is Morphin' Time! Cosmic Ranger 1 - Gold!  
  
Kimberly: Cosmic Ranger 9 - Red!  
  
Lisa: It is Morphin Time! Red Thunder Ultra Turbo Power! I will explain later Lightstar Rangers who I am and why I am here.  
  
Psycho Purple: You really think a team of mixed Rangers can stop us?  
  
Lightstar Gold: Why not you guys really think a mixed group of Rangers turned evil will destroy all good in the universe. Hey Rangers I want to try something, let us all call for our power weapons, and fire at the same time and knock the Psycho Rangers out.  
  
Phantom Ranger: That should work, but the only problem is that I do not have a power Weapon.  
  
Cosmic Gold: Here Billy call upon the Cosmic Swallow.  
  
Power Rangers: We need our power weapons now!  
  
Lightstar Gold: Galactic Sword!  
  
Cosmic Gold: Cosmic Sword!  
  
Cosmic Red: Cosmic Bow!  
  
Phantom Ranger: Cosmic Swallow!  
  
Ultra Turbo Red: Ultra Turbo Sword!  
  
Rangers: Power Rangers Fire!!  
  
With that blast the Psycho Rangers on Eltar were knocked out, and forced to de-morph.  
  
Cosmic Gold: Now would be a good time to switch their Psycho Morphers.  
  
Lightstar Gold: I am doing that now. BETA, I want you to teleport everybody in this area back to the ship.  
  
BETA: Done! ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------  
  
End of Part Two  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------  
  
Part Three  
  
Return of Some old Friends  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------  
  
Personal Journal of Derek C. Williams (Gold Lightstar Ranger): August 8, 1997  
  
It has been three days since we were able to switch the Psycho Morphers with Super ZEO Morphers. We are still waiting to see if it works. I hope it does because it will bring us hopefully one step closer to free my beloved Kimberly. The following Rangers were rescued:  
  
Trini Kwan Jason Lee Scott Emily Johnson Sabrina Williams Rocky DeSantos Also, the following Rangers helped in the effort of rescuing my friends, from the side of evil: Billy Cranston - Phantom Ranger Lisa DeSantos - Red Ultra Turbo Ranger Derek C. Williams - Gold Cosmic Ranger Kimberly Hart-Williams - Red Cosmic Ranger Well that is it for this entry, but I will be back as soon I can to report on my friends condition. Now it is time for bed.  
  
End of Journal Entry  
  
Before Derek could fall asleep a load sound came from the infirmary.  
  
Derek (L. Gold): BETA, report. What the hell was that?  
  
BETA: Derek, it seems that the former Psycho's are waking up about 12 hours early.  
  
Derek (L. Gold): I thought Billy's sedative would last until morning?  
  
Billy: Well I guess I miss calculated. I would recommend that you erect a force field around the infirmary.  
  
Derek (L. Gold): BETA, activate a force field, but make it so the only ones that can pass through are the Lightstar, Cosmic, Phantom, and the Ultra Turbo Rangers.  
  
BETA: Field is erected as commanded.  
  
Jason: What the hell is going on here? The last thing I remember is being Eltar, now here.  
  
Derek (Lightstar Gold): Jason, I have found a way to rid all of you of Astronema's influence.  
  
Jason: Derek, is that you? Where are we, and how did we get here?  
  
Derek (Cosmic Gold): Rangers, you were brought here to be saved, and save the future.  
  
Emily: Where are the rest of our friends?  
  
Amy: Emily, the only ones here were the ones on Eltar. We have no idea where the other Psycho's are.  
  
Rocky: What is going to happen to us now, I mean since after what we did? We did everything of our own free will since we did not even know if you guys were looking for us.  
  
Kimberly (Cosmic Red): We understand, but since you were working for me I was able to find a way for the past version of Cosmic Gold to allow you to use the Super ZEO Powers, if you accept them?  
  
Sabrina: Dear brother, I think that I speak for everyone here when I say oh hell yeah!  
  
Derek (Lightstar Gold): Well then former Rangers step forward and except the powers: Jason Lee Scott - You will again be the Gold ZEO Ranger Emily Johnson - You will become Super ZEO Ranger VI - Dark Pink Trini Kwan - You will again become Super ZEO Ranger III - Aqua-Marine Rocky DeSantos - You will become Super ZEO Ranger IV - White Sabrina Williams - You will again become Super ZEO Ranger VII - Emerald Green.  
  
Derek (Lightstar Gold): Now the five of you should get some rest.  
  
Jason: Thank you Derek for saving us.  
  
Derek (Lightstar Gold): Hey Jason, you would have done the same for me, now go to bed.  
  
About ten minutes the Lightstar Rangers, and the others who had helped with the saving of five of the Psycho Rangers were in the briefing room.  
  
Derek (L. Gold): Now Ms DeSantos, what are you doing here?  
  
Lisa: I was sent here by my mentor Allura to aid you in rescuing Zordon, and my cousin.  
  
Derek (C. Gold): The reason we have come back to this time, was because it stated in the historic entries, that there was only 5 Psycho Rangers not 10, so Kimberly and I had to return to fix that problem.  
  
Kimberly (C. Red): Now that we have fixed the problem the rest of our team should be back in our headquarters in the year 2017.  
  
Sabrina (groggy): Thank you for your help brother. Now we have to find a way to save Tommy and the others.  
  
Derek (C. Gold): You are welcome Sabrina, but you cannot help them yet, they will not be freed for at least another year and a half. If you free them before then the future could be changed to the point that the Cosmic Rangers may never be formed. I think Kim and I should leave before we tell you more than you should know. It is Morphin Time - Cosmic Ranger I - Gold  
  
Kimberly (C. Red): Cosmic Ranger VI - Red!  
  
Kim & Derek: Ranger Temporal Teleport - Year 2017 ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------  
  
The End of Chapter Three  
  
Chapter Four  
  
Prelude to the Final Battle  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------  
  
Part One  
  
The Coming of the Silver Lightstar Ranger  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------  
  
BETA: Derek, I am picking up an energy signal from the Power Vault.  
  
Derek: What kind of energy signature?  
  
BETA: There seems to be another Lightstar Morpher inside.  
  
Derek: I will go look, the rest of you remain here, and keep an eye on our friends.  
  
When Derek reached the Power Vault that is when he decided that if there truly is a Lightstar power morpher inside, he would ask Lisa to stay and accept the powers.  
  
Derek (Placing hand on Plate): Computer Recognize: Williams, Derek C., Lightstar Gold Ranger. After the Power Vault Opened Derek did find another power morpher. I cannot believe it, it the Silver Lightstar power Morpher I thought this morpher did not exist. BETA, could you tell Lisa, and the others to report to the briefing room?  
  
Lisa: Derek, I am on my way.  
  
Marcus: Derek, why are we here, and why is Lisa still on board?  
  
Derek: Team, as you know that almost every team of power rangers has had an even number of members, well if you count every member of the Lightstar team there is only 7 of us. Well it is time to welcome an 8th member to our team, if you will accept these powers Lisa?  
  
Lisa: I certainly will.  
  
Derek: Lisa, from this point on you will be known as Lightstar Silver.  
  
Billy: Derek, the others are waking up, and they are asking for you.  
  
Derek: Billy, ok escort them to the briefing room.  
  
Moments later Derek and Lisa returned to the briefing room.  
  
Rocky: Lisa, what are you doing here?  
  
Lisa: Dear cousin I was a member of the Turbo Ultra Rangers of Devil's Cove. When I heard that Astronema kidnapped you. I asked Allura if I could go and help, so she gave me access to Brandon Hammond's morpher, so I could come and help. Now I have been given access to the Silver Lightstar Morpher.  
  
Emily: I cannot believe that we practically took over most of the galaxy.  
  
Alicia: What you guys did you did because of the power of the Psycho Power Morphers.  
  
Derek: Guys, we are going to drop you off on Earth to protect it since the rest of us, have to try and save my father, from Dark Specter.  
  
Just then the Alarms went off.  
  
BETA: Derek, Dark Specter's forces have started attacking the last few good planets in the galaxy. The Aquitian Rangers are holding their own on Aquatar. Trey along with the Blue Centurion, are doing their best on Triforia. Derek: That leaves KO-35, and Earth.  
  
BETA: Andros and his team are taking care of Dark Specter's forces on KO- 35.  
  
Lisa: Derek, I think we should go down to Earth, and help them, since there is East Coast team at this time.  
  
Alicia: Lisa, What do you mean there is no East Coast Ranger Team at this time?  
  
Lisa: General Havoc left Devil's Cove, so Allura decided that the Ultra Turbo Rangers were not needed anymore. ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------  
  
Part 2  
  
Earth's Salvation and the Return of Kimberly  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------------------- Personal Journal of Derek C. Williams, (Gold Lightstar Ranger): August 10, 1997 It has been a tough couple of days since we welcomed back our friends. Also, we welcomed a new member to the Lightstar team. About 4 hours ago we found out that the Astro Rangers, the Aquation Rangers, and Trey of Triforia had failed in their missions to protect their home planets. Now it is up to the Lightstar, and Super ZEO rangers to stop this threat on Earth. End of Journal Entry  
  
BETA: Rangers, we have arrived in orbit of Earth. The Dark Fortress is directly over Angel Grove.  
  
Derek: Put the Dark Fortress on screen.  
  
Jason: Derek, we have to get down there to help out our family and friends.  
  
Derek: Jason, you are right. Well, I guess all there is left to say is Let's Warp! Lightstar Gold!  
  
Zack: Lightstar Green  
  
Amy: Lightstar Yellow  
  
Alicia: Lightstar Pink  
  
Elizabeth: Lightstar Blue  
  
Marcus: Lightstar Red Lisa: Lightstar Silver  
  
Jason: It is Morphin' Time! Zeo Ranger VI - Gold!  
  
Emily: Super ZEO Ranger VI - Dark Pink!  
  
Trini: Super ZEO Ranger III - Aquamarine!  
  
Rocky: Super ZEO Ranger IV - White!  
  
Sabrina: Super ZEO Ranger VII - Emerald Green!  
  
Billy: Shift into Turbo Rescue, Phantom Ranger Power!  
  
After the Rangers Morphed both teams went to different parts of the City. The Lightstar Rangers are heading to the Business District, and The Super ZEO Rangers and the Phantom Ranger are heading to the Residential Area.  
  
Lightstar Gold: Ok guys let's spread out, and get a lay of the land.  
  
Lightstar Red: Derek, are you sure spreading out is a good idea?  
  
Lightstar Gold: Marcus, believe me spreading out maybe our only chance for us to get near Astronema, to stop her. Also, Rangers let's demorph.  
  
Lightstar Team: Lightstar Power Down!  
  
Marcus: Ok Derek if you say so.  
  
Derek: Marcus, I may want us to split up, but only into groups of two. Marcus you go with Elizabeth, Lisa you go with Amy, and Zack you go with Alicia, and try to save as many civilians as you can.  
  
Zack: Derek, what about you? I mean you do not have a partner?  
  
Derek: Do not worry about me, by the time this is all over, I will have a partner, and it will be the return of an old friend. Omega, could you please teleport me the Purple Lightstar Morpher?  
  
Omega: Derek, the Morpher is on its way.  
  
Alicia: Who is the Purple Morpher for?  
  
Derek: My dear sister-in-law, the Purple Power Morpher is for Kimberly. Now everybody move out. ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------------------- Meanwhile on the Dark Fortress  
  
Astronema: Ecliptor, how come there are two teams of Rangers in Angel Grove?  
  
Ecliptor: Princess, I do not know. And since we have digitized the Psychos we have no way to stop them.  
  
Astronema: Send in every last Quantron we have to destroy them.  
  
Ecliptor: My Queen, I recognize the ZEO Rangers fighting moves.  
  
Astronema: Ecliptor, so do I, they are the moves of the Psycho Rangers we left on Eltar. My Prince must have found away to turn them good. Which means he probably thinks he has found away to turn me good. Ecliptor, I want you down there to find Derek and destroy him, if he will not join me.  
  
Ecliptor: I am on my way my Queen. With that said Ecliptor was gone in puff of green smoke.  
  
Then Astronema went behind the curtain where Zordon still inside his time warp tube.  
  
Astronema: Well old man, what do you think your beautiful Planet Earth now?  
  
Zordon: Kimberly how can you be doing this, I choose you to be my first Yellow Ranger.  
  
Astronema: Zordon, the person I used to be is no longer relevant, I am only Astronema now. I always will be. The Rangers have been back on Earth for a week now and they are no closer to defeating my forces than they were when my Father kidnapped you.  
  
Derek: Well my dear Astronema I would not say that.  
  
Astronema: How did you get in here?  
  
Derek: Before I tell you, I think I better say six little words. Let's Warp, Lighstar Gold!  
  
Astronema: It is good to see you again my beloved, now join me and we rule the universe as it was prophesized, so long ago by your senile old Father.  
  
Lightstar Gold: Sorry, that Prophecy was for me and my Sweet and Good Kimberly, which you are not anymore.  
  
Astronema: Well if that is the way you are going to be then you shall die along with your father.  
  
Then over the next few minutes both Lightstar Gold and Astronema were immense in a great battle, until Lightstar Gold was forced to do something he thought he would never do, and that was blast his true love.  
  
Lightstar Gold (After Removing his Helmet): What have I done? Kimberly, please come back to me.  
  
Zordon: Son, there is only one way to save your precious Princess, and that is shatter my tube, that will save anybody turned evil, and destroy any pure evil in the Universe.  
  
Lightstar Gold: Father, if I do that you will die.  
  
Zordon: I know, but that is the only choice we have at this point. Remember I said that my good energy will turn anyone who was turn evil back to being good, that will include your Mother, and Step-Father.  
  
Lightstar Gold: All right I will do it father, but are you sure it will work on Kimberly, I mean the evil in her was a part of her at Birth.  
  
Zordon: Before you shatter my tube give her the Purple Lightstar Morpher, and then shatter my tube.  
  
With that said, Lightstar Gold put his helmet back on, and placed the Purple Lightstar Morpher on his beloved Kimberly. Then with one fail swoop of his Galactic Sword, Derek shattered his father's tube. The all across the Universe good people turned were becoming good again, and pure evil beings were turning to dust. ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------------------- On Earth (Angel Grove City)  
  
Marcus: I wonder what just happened?  
  
Elizabeth: Maybe after the Dark Fortress lands we can ask.  
  
Lisa: What do you mean land?  
  
Emily: Well look, it looks like it will land right in front of us.  
  
Then the Dark Fortress, they were a little surprised at who came out.  
  
Sabrina: My dear Brother, is Father gone?  
  
Derek: Sabrina, yes he is. And I guess so is my sweet Kimberly.  
  
Just then a tear fell from Derek's face and landed on Kimberly's face. Then her appearance changed, instead of wearing the leather-clad getup she had on, she was wearing an Orange Shirt.  
  
Kimberly (groggy): Derek, what is going on? The last thing I remember is being at the airport going to Florida to train for the Pan Global Games?  
  
Alicia: I guess you do not remember me then?  
  
Derek: Let us all return to the Beta Megaship, and then we can fill Kimberly in on what as been happening lately. ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------  
  
The End of Chapter Four  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------  
  
Chapter Five  
  
Helping Kimberly Cope  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------------------- Kimberly: Now Derek, will you tell me what is going on here? Also, how come there is a girl here that looks exactly like me?  
  
Alicia: Kimberly, my name is Alicia Maria Hart, I am the daughter of Allura of KO-35, and Dark Specter. I am also your Twin Sister.  
  
Derek: I guess for Kimberly's sake we should start after she disappeared.  
  
My dearest Kimberly, in November 1995 after you decided to head to Florida to train for the Pan Global Games, you disappeared. Then about two months Later, a being called Master Vile showed up and sent the Earth back in time, and turned most of us into children, during that time the younger Rangers went on a quest to find the ZEO Crystal Fragments, that is when Zack met Alicia. Then after the young Rangers re-united the ZEO Crystal, and turned the Earth back to normal, the Machine Empire showed up, and then a few others and myself were turned evil and we became the Dark ZEO Rangers, then with the help of my sister Katherine we became good again. Then the space pirate Divatox should up, so the ZEO Rangers and I had to gain access to the Turbo Morphers, but then you as Astronema kidnapped all of the Turbo Rangers, and a few Powerless Rangers, to become your Psycho Rangers. Then a bunch of new kids were chosen to become the Turbo Rescue Rangers, and then of course that was when your Father kidnapped my father, and then most of the Turbo Rescue Rangers blasted off into space and became the Astro Rangers. Of course I could sit back and not try to locate you, so I gained access to the Gold Lightstar power Morpher, and picked 5 others to become the Lightstar Rangers. About 2 months ago Lisa should up, so she became Lighstar Silver. That brings us to where we are today.  
  
Kimberly: I remember all of it, and I am so sorry about what I have done. Also, Alicia, it is good to see you again. Now I am going to rest.  
  
With that Kimberly went sleep. ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------  
  
Personal Journal of Derek C. Williams (Gold Lightstar Ranger): September 12, 1997  
  
I am very happy, I have my Kimmie back, but in the process I lost my Father. I do not know what is going to happen now I mean all evil in the Universe has been defeated, so there is no more use for the Power Rangers. From what I have heard NASADA, and the GSA join forces to build a space colony called Terra Venture? Well that is all for now, I will right again soon. End of Journal Entry  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------  
  
End of  
  
Power Rangers in Space:  
  
United Alliance of Evil's True Plan is Realized  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------  
  
To be Continued in  
  
Power Rangers Lost Galaxy  
  
"The Quest for The Quasar Sabers"  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------------------- 


End file.
